


Cause You Keep Me Warm

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, Background Bombalurina/Demeter/Munkustrap, Background Rumpleteazer/Victoria, Bombalurina and Tugger are besties, Coffee Shops, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tags to be added as I go, Tuggoffelees week, and tugger is a hockey player!, misto is a figure skater, nothing too graphic though, they all love and support each other SO much, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Mistoffelees is a figure skater. Tugger is a hockey player. They're kind of perfect for each other.A series of ficlets set in this au for Tuggoffelees week.
Relationships: Bombalurina & Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing for Cats! I've been suffering from writer's block lately so I'm hoping this little challenge will help with that. I'm hoping to stick with this au throughout all the fics. I can't help it; hockey is my first love so I just had to incorporate it into my most recent obsession. I'm a little late, but I'm hoping to at least get one ficlet out a day. The title of this is from The Tip of the Iceberg by Owl City.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!

Mistoffelees walked into the rink with his skate bag strolling behind him. He was new to the area, and calling a new ice rink home was going to take time. Every rink was ran differently and this one was sure to be no exception.

He’d previously checked the rink’s website and made sure to show up early for the figure skaters’ freestyle session. He liked to be one of the first to hit the ice; the feel of freshly cut ice under his skates was a feeling unlike no other.

Taking in a deep breath, Mistoffelees could smell the different scents that were familiar to each and every ice rink; they weren’t necessarily  _ good  _ scents, but the familiarity was comforting. As he turned a corner to head to the benches he was suddenly hit with a rather harsh scent, and then ended up smacking right into someone much larger than himself, knocking him down.

“Bloody hell!” The larger cat exclaimed. “Watch where you’re-- oh.” 

Mistoffelees blinked up at the large tom in front of him, who was staring down at him with rather large eyes. He was in hockey gear, and he had an unruly mane that was sticking rather stupidly out of his jersey, and so what,  _ maybe  _ Mistoffelees had a bit of a thing for hockey players, but… he was very big and very hot. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but be a bit into him.

“Help me up, would you?” Mistoffelees eventually groaned.

The bigger tom sputtered for a moment before holding his gloved paw out to Mistoffelees. “Sorry about that. Are you alright?”

Mistoffelees accepted his paw with a sigh. “I’m alright. Thank you.” He grabbed his skate bag from off the floor. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“W-wait! Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around the rink before.”

“I am, yes.” Mistoffelees wheeled his bag to a bench and sat down, half trying to save himself from embarrassing himself further in front of the handsome tom, half interested continuing their conversation. He was feeling very conflicted.

“Well then,” the larger cat said, planting himself on the bench next to Mistoffelees. “I’m Rum Tum Tugger, alternate captain of the Junkyard Jellicles hockey team. Everyone just calls me Tugger, though.”

“I’m Mistoffelees.” He said as he stood up to begin his warm-up stretches. “How long have you played hockey for?”

They chatted as Mistoffelees stretched, and he couldn’t help but notice how Tugger watched him, eyes tracking his body as he bent and moved. Maybe Mistoffelees went a little over the top and began getting a little showy with his movements, but hey. It wasn’t every day that a random hot hockey player looked at you like  _ that _ .

As Mistoffelees tied his skates, Tugger stood up and grabbed his stick from where he’d leaned it against the bench. “Well, Mistoffelees, sorry again for… you know.”

Mistoffelees snickered, smiling up at Tugger. “Really, it’s okay. It happens. Don’t let all that smelly gear get to your head.”

That evoked just the reaction he wanted, causing Tugger to smell his gloves with a grimace. “I better go change. I bet half the team is gone by now, but uh… I’ll see you around the rink, yeah?” He shot Mistoffelees a wink, and he  _ hated  _ how much of an effect it had on him.

“Y-yeah. I’ll see you around, Tugger.”

Mistoffelees watched as the big tom sauntered away, tapping his stick against the floor every few steps, and shook his head.  _ Hockey players, _ he thought to himself.

He was definitely going to have to come to the rink more often than he’d originally planned.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a full on kiss, but hey. It's a kiss.

Mistoffelees had gotten used to seeing Tugger around the rink. He tried to practice as much as he could and he’d even signed up to join the Jellicle Figure Skating Club, which meant that he ended up devoting a lot of time to the rink.

Tugger was always the one to start their conversations, speaking too loudly and swaggering over in his gear with his fur a complete mess. Mistoffelees resented how good he looked after a long hard practice. It was unfair, really. (He’d watched Tugger practice a few times too, and it was amazing how focused the flirtatious tom was on the ice.)

Of course, Mistoffelees caught Tugger watching him practicing on more than one occasion. He didn’t mind; in fact, it pushed him to do better. Whenever Tugger was watching, he surprisingly never fell or landed awkwardly. He always seemed to do his best when he saw Tugger sitting on the sidelines.

One particular weekend afternoon, Mistoffelees hadn’t seen Tugger all day, which was quite odd. Although, as he was walking out of the rink, he noticed several cats walking into the rink wearing formal attire. He was confused, but then he recognized a few of them from around the rink; it was the hockey team. Almost as soon as he noticed who they were, he heard a loud, familiar voice calling his name, and then he was suddenly being grabbed and shoved into something rather fluffy.

“Everlasting! Tugger, you big oaf--” He was used to Tugger’s rather enthusiastic hugs, but he’d prefer not to be caught off guard. Although, something was different this time-- Tugger didn’t smell as if he’d just gotten out of practice. 

“Hey Misto! How was practice today?”

As Mistoffelees pulled away, he realized that Tugger was wearing a nice dress shirt under a dress coat, slacks, and rather nice shoes. This also happened to be the first time Mistoffelees had seen him without helmet-flattened fur-- his natural hairstyle was incredibly handsome and fitting. It was extraordinarily out of place for the boisterous tom to dress so nicely, but  _ wow  _ was it a good look for him.

“Misto? Are you alright?”

“Oh! Yes. Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “It went well, as usual. What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, we have a game tonight! We always get dressed up before our games. We’re playing the Victoria Grove Growlers tonight and it’s sure to be a rough one.”

After a bit more ogling and chatting, a grey tabby cat called after Tugger.

“Ah, sorry Misto, I should go. Captain’s orders…” He ran his fingers through his main a bit nervously, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but watch the movement. It reminded him a lot of when they first met, how nervous Tugger seemed to get around him.

“Um, I’ve been wanting to ask you something actually,” Tugger stammered. “Would you like to go skating sometime? L-like, together. Skating together. And maybe to dinner after?”

Mistoffelees froze. He’d been quite interested in Tugger, but he hadn’t actually expected Tugger to make a move. He always thought he was too detached to do  _ actual relationship  _ things. His fur felt like it was tingling, he was so excited at the possibility of  _ actually going on a date _ with the tom he was interested in.

“I’d love that. A lot, actually.”

The smile on Tugger’s face was bright enough to light up a room. Mistoffelees wanted to do whatever he could to keep Tugger smiling like that.

“Great! I’ll-- I’ll get in touch with you then, yeah?”

“Of course.” Mistoffelees took a step forward, feeling a bit bold, and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Tugger’s cheek. “Good luck tonight, by the way.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Tugger stammering in his wake. He couldn’t help the bright grin on his face;  _ he really just did that _ . And he’s  _ really  _ going on a date with Tugger.

He felt like one of the luckiest cats on the planet.


	3. Fight/Reconsiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger gets into a fight during one of his games.
> 
> (cw: mention of an injury but it's not graphic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late! I'm gonna try and finish this when I can; I've got a few papers for school that are kinda my priority right now. But thanks for still following along with this fun little au!

Mistoffelees sat in the third row of the stands directly across the ice from the Junkyard Jellicles bench. It was the first time he’d ever been to one of Tugger’s games, and he’d gone with a few of his friends from the figure skating club who also had mates and friends that played for the team.

“Get ‘em Teazer!” Victoria shouted as her mate, Rumpleteazer, checked a much larger tom into the boards in front of them.

“Everlasting… I forgot how intense hockey is.” Mistoffelees mumbled.

The rink was  _ cold.  _ And sure, Mistoffelees was used to it being cold, but that was when he was constantly moving, so he usually warmed up pretty fast. Sitting on the sidelines was completely different. He wore a jacket and he’d stolen Tumblebrutus’ blanket since he was spending most of the game on his feet yelling at his friend Pouncival, who was the goaltender in net for the Junkyard Jellicles.

Mistoffelees had gotten himself a hot chocolate from the concession stand which helped to keep his paws warm, but otherwise, he felt like his whiskers were going to freeze off. He didn’t entirely mind though; he was there for Tugger.

“Whoa, Misto, look!” The white queen exclaimed, tugging on Mistoffelees’ arm. “Tugger’s chirping at someone!”

“Chirping? What do you mean?” He asked as he scanned the ice looking for Tugger.

“Bollocks. That's what it is,” Demeter said from Mistoffelees’ other side. “It’s how they get each other riled up. Bombalurina  _ loves  _ to chirp at all the toms who are rude to her.”

After a moment more of searching, Mistoffelees found Tugger in the far corner on the opponents’ side, sneering at a gray and white tom who was shorter, but bigger than him. They seemed to be throwing insults back and forth at one another and it was starting to worry Mistoffelees. He knew that hockey was popular for--

The two toms suddenly threw their sticks down and flung their gloves off, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. 

_ Fighting,  _ Mistoffelees thought to himself. How could he forget that hockey was big on  _ fighting. _

He jumped to his feet, eyes wide as he watched Tugger claw at the gray tom. He missed continuously thanks to the other cat grabbing a fistful of his jersey, keeping him away.

_ PLEASE don’t let Tugger get hurt. Please don’t let Tugger get hurt. Please don’t-- _ Mistoffelees couldn’t help but repeat this in his head over and over. The last thing he wanted was Tugger getting injured; he wasn’t sure how he’d react. He was a bit squeamish when it came to that sort of thing, and he’d personally want to fight the cat who hurt his mate.

Just when Mistoffelees thought the fight was over, the gray tom swiped at Tugger’s face, leaving claw marks along his jaw. Mistoffelees gasped and felt his body freeze. Tugger obviously was wincing in pain, but there wasn’t anything he could do as the other cat was given a major penalty and suspended for the rest of the game. The crowd cheered at the opportunity to go on a powerplay, but Mistoffelees couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tugger, who was back on the bench being looked over by the team’s trainer.

“Hey, Misto?” Demeter touched Mistoffelees’ arm lightly. He looked down at her, eyes wide. “He’s okay. They’re taking care of him. It’s hockey; injuries happen like this all the time.”

He sighed and sat down, but he was still worried out of his mind. He hated seeing Tugger hurt, even if it was only a scratch. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The rest of the game went surprisingly smoothly; Tugger had gotten back on the ice not long after his fight, and the Victoria Grove Growlers managed to catch up with the Jellicles at one point, but Tugger ended up scoring the goal to bring them ahead.

Mistoffelees had jumped out of his seat and cheered. He was relieved that Tugger was alright, and he was so, so proud of Tugger, even if he played a sport that was just a tad too dangerous for Mistoffelees.

It was fitting though; Tugger seemed to enjoy his fair share of danger, and Mistoffelees wouldn’t ask him to change for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell about gay cats with me on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice!


	4. Favorite AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger finally finds out where Mistoffelees works.

It was a long day at practice and Tugger was  _ exhausted _ . Coach Deuteronomy had called an early practice (at 6 in the morning,  _ everlasting)  _ and Tugger had been up late last night hanging out with Bombalurina, Demeter, Plato, and George. Mistoffelees had been invited, but he claimed to have work the next morning.

Which… Now that Tugger thought about it, he didn’t actually know where Mistoffelees worked. He knew that Misto taught private skating lessons to kits every now and then, but that wasn’t his main job.

Hm. Oh well, he’d find out eventually.

As he was walking out of the rink, Bombalurina slung her arm around his waist. “Hey Tugger, wanna come over for round two tonight? Pounce and Tumblebrutus are coming too and they’re bringing the new Super Smash Bros game.”

Tugger sighed. “Sorry ‘Rina, but Misto and I have plans tonight.” They didn’t really, but Tugger was feeling a bit  _ too  _ exhausted.   


“Bring him too! He’s friends with Demeter and Brutus, right?”

“Yes, but…” Bombalurina looked up at him and pouted exaggeratedly. “Alright, alright, I’ll ask him.” He replied with a smile.

“Sweet! Oh, by the way, could you give me a ride back to my flat? Demeter’s got class tonight and I’d rather not walk.”

“Fine, but--”

“Great! Let’s make a stop at that new cafe down the street for a coffee. I feel like I’m about to fall asleep.”

Tugger shook his head and slung his arm over Bombalurina’s shoulder. His best friend could be a handful sometimes, but he didn’t mind too much. He knew that he could be just as bad.

He drove them to the cafe and he was honestly glad they were going. Sure, their coach would probably be mad at them for having sugary drinks right after practice (Tugger could not  _ stand  _ black coffee, and he was sure Bombalurina was the same way) but he didn’t care. He needed something to wake him up.

As they walked inside, it was small yet comfortable; there were comfy couches and cushioned chairs and bookcases lined the walls along with the occasional potted plant. It wasn’t really Tugger’s usual scene, but he still loved the feel of it.  _ Mistoffelees would love it here _ , he thought to himself.

Bombalurina linked their arms as they walked to the front register, where they came face to face with--

“Misto?!”

“Oh, hey Tugger! Hi Rina!” Sure enough, Mistoffelees was wearing an apron with the cafe’s logo embroidered onto it. “I’m surprised to see you here. What brings you by?”

“I didn’t know you worked here!” Tugger exclaimed. “I’m-- how didn’t I know that?”

Mistoffelees laughed. Tugger loved his soft little laugh. “You didn’t ask!”

Tugger sighed, and Bombalurina shook her head exasperatedly. “You are such a mess, Tugger.”

“Hey!”

Tugger ended up letting Mistoffelees choose his drink (which ended up being an iced chai latte with espresso) while Bombalurina got herself a large raspberry white mocha with an extra shot.

Before they left, Tugger and Bombalurina convinced Mistoffelees to join in on their Mario Kart tournament that night, and Tugger blew him a kiss as they walked out to the parking lot. The two cats stayed quiet for a moment, until Bombalurina spoke up.

“You two really are adorable, you know.”

Tugger felt his face suddenly grow warm. “Oh, shut it.”

He wouldn’t admit it, but he agreed with Bombalurina more than she knew.


	5. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger doesn't respond to Misto's calls or texts. The reasoning is much more wholesome than Misto could've imagined.

“Tugger? I have your free tickets. Call me back please, I’m starting to get worried about you. I love you.”

It was the night of the Jellicle Figure Skating Club’s annual spring show, and Mistoffelees was starting to get his pre-show jitters. He had a solo performance as well as a duet with Victoria, and Tugger wasn’t answering his phone, not even his texts.

“I don’t understand,” Mistoffelees said to Victoria, who was lacing up her skates. “He’s never been this quiet before. Did I say something wrong? Is he alright? I’m just--”

“Calm down, Misto! Save your energy for the show. I’m sure he has his reasons. You know he can be unpredictable.”

Mistoffelees sighed. “I know, I know. I’m just nervous, I guess. And… I’m afraid of him not showing up.”

Victoria smiled her usual cheery, sweet smile and rested a hand on Mistoffelees’ shoulder. “He’ll show up, I know he will! I don’t think he’d miss his mate’s big performance for the world. And if he does miss it, well, he better have a good excuse or else he’ll have an entire figure skating club to answer to!”

Tugger really was proud of Mistoffelees for his figure skating, and constantly reminded him of this. Victoria was right. Mistoffelees smiled and turned to hug Victoria, grateful for what she had said. “Everlasting, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Vic.”

She hugged him back with a laugh. “I know, I know. Now come on, let me help you into that sparkly jacket of yours.”

There was still no sign of Tugger up until the very start of the show. Mistoffelees kept checking his phone, but Demeter threatened to confiscate it if he looked at it one more time, so he ended up putting it in his skate bag. It wasn’t until the entire skating club stepped onto the ice to welcome the audience that Mistoffelees saw Tugger, who was filing into the stands with-- his entire hockey team? Mistoffelees was intrigued, but surprised that Tugger managed to drag them all along. They all were carrying large poster boards as well, which was even more suspicious. Mistoffelees had a feeling they were going to do something that would attract a little too much attention, which was highly in-character for Tugger.

The show went off with a bang. One of the older skating coaches, Jenny, did a solo performance that was absolutely  _ incredible  _ for a cat of her age. Mistoffelees and Victoria did their duet without fail, much to Mistoffelees’ relief. They did a group performance and went through a few more solos until it was Mistoffelees’ turn, which ended up being one of the best performances he’d ever done. His costume shimmered  _ perfectly  _ in the rink lights, and he landed every spin and jump with ease. He felt so confident by the end of the performance, and he could’ve sworn that he heard Tugger cheering louder than anyone in the crowd.

The final act was a group performance, which also when Mistoffelees finally realized what Tugger and his team were up to. As the song started, Tugger and his team held up the signs, which all had messages of encouragement for the figure skaters. Of course, Mistoffelees should’ve remembered… all of the hockey team was either friends with or dating people in the figure skating club. Munkustrap and Bombalurina each had signs for Demeter. Pouncival struggled to hold up two signs at once, one for Plato and one for Tumblebrutus. Rumpleteazer had a sign for Victoria, and was trying to climb on Mungojerrie to hold her sign higher than him, as he was holding up a sign for Coricopat. There were signs for everyone, and of course, Tugger was holding up a rather glittery sign for Mistoffelees that said “You’re the light of my life, Misto!” next to an attempted drawing of him. It was honestly one of the cutest things that Tugger had done for Mistoffelees, and he teared up a little bit as he skated.

He definitely wasn’t the only one. As they all lined up to take their final bow, Mistoffelees noticed the happy, slightly watery smiles that all of the other figure skaters bore. 

Mistoffelees practically rushed to get his costume off and see Tugger, who waited in the rink lobby along with the other skaters’ family and friends. As soon as he saw him, he essentially jumped into Tugger’s arms, burying his face into his mane.

“You big oaf, I thought you weren’t coming! You had me worried!” Mistoffelees exclaimed.

“I know, I know,” Tugger laughed. “Munk basically kidnapped me and the rest of the team to make those signs. He wouldn’t accept any excuses.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts!”

“Well you see… Munk stole my phone and hid it. He was afraid I’d accidentally blow our cover because apparently I’m not good at keeping secrets.” Tugger said, shooting a glare in Munkustrap’s direction. “I’m sorry Misto. But, at least I made it! And you did  _ amazing _ ! I knew you were talented but that was some of the most phenomenal figure skating I’ve ever seen!”

“Oh, shut it,” Mistoffelees said, his face suddenly warm. “You’re just saying that.”   


“I mean it! I really do!” Tugger pressed a kiss to Mistoffelees’ cheek. “What did you think of the signs? Were they cheesy?”

“Of course they were cheesy. We loved them though. That’s the sweetest thing someone’s ever done for me in a long time, Tugger.” Mistoffelees smiled at his mate, who beamed back down at him. Suddenly, Tumblebrutus popped up next to them out of nowhere, speaking much too loudly. “Misto! We’re all going to the pizza place down the street. Skimble said you have to come with or else you’re in charge of skate sharpening for the next month. Your team’s coming too, Tugger!”

Mistoffelees sighed and shook his head. “Alright, alright.” Tugger just laughed. He knew how much Mistoffelees hated sharpening skates, and the glare that Mistoffelees shot at him only made him giggle even more.

“Perfect. We’ll seeya there!” Tumblebrutus said before bounding off to be with his friends. Tugger cocked an eyebrow down at Mistoffelees, who just shrugged.

As they walked out of the rink, Tugger intertwined their paws and offered to carry his skate bag for him. Mistoffelees handed it over to him and leaned up to kiss him as he did so, grateful to have such a caring mate who loved him so much.

He’d really gotten quite lucky.


	6. Personality Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare leads to a fun challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hi. It's been a while, haha. It's been bugging me how I've left this unfinished so I thought, what the hell, I'll try and get these finished up! I had fun with the formatting of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”   


“Come on, Misto! You’ve chosen nothing but truth this entire game!”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at Bombalurina. Their little group of friends was gathered on the floor of Munkustrap, Demeter, and Bombalurina’s apartment after a long day at the rink, and they somehow ended up playing truth or dare.

“Alright, alright. Just this once, I’ll do a dare. But I swear if it’s something stupid…”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have the perfect thing in mind,” Bombalurina purred. “I dare you to act like Tugger at the rink all day tomorrow.”

Mistoffelees scoffed. “Really? Come on. There’s no way you’ll be able to keep track of that.”

Demeter looked up from her phone and smirked at Mistoffelees. “You know that half of us are in the skating club too, right? Also, I just texted Skimble and told him about the dare. This is gonna be  _ hilarious. _ ”

Everyone snickered as Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. Tugger threw an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Come on love, my personality isn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

Suddenly, Mistoffelees got an idea. “Tugger. Truth or dare?”

He could practically feel the way that Tugger was smirking. “Dare.”

“I dare you to act like me during your practice tomorrow.”

Tugger froze. Mistoffelees didn’t take his eyes off his mate, but he could hear snickers and giggles from around the room.

“There’s no way he’ll be able to pull that off. He’s way too cocky!” Bombalurina laughed.

“What, you don’t think I could turn myself down a notch? Not even for a day?” Tugger grumbled.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Please, Tugger. You’ve acted like this since we were kittens. I’ll be amazed if you can pull it off.”

Mistoffelees was very pleased. He had Tugger right where he wanted him. “Another thing, Tugger. If you can’t do it, I won’t touch you for a week.”

Tugger sputtered, causing everyone in the room to start laughing even more.

“Fine! I’ll do it! Besides, how hard can it be?”

//

Discord server: The Junkyard

Tumbling Brutes: ASDFJK I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY BOTH ACTUALLY DID IT

PouncePounce: omg RIGHT

Marvelous Magician: I hate you all <3

Terrible Bore <3: listen i thought it’d be easy but that was SO HARD

Bomba: lmaooo that’s what she said :smirk:

An Actual Goddess: Hey @RailroadKing didn’t you get a video of Misto?

RailroadKing: Yes!

RailroadKing: Aw it says it’s too big to send… I’ll just upload it to YouTube, then

Marvelous Magician: YOU WILL NOT

RailroadKing: Oh but I will :)

RailroadKing: --YouTube link-- >:)

\--The video shows Misto trying (and failing) to puff out his chest and strut around the rink much like Tugger. He tries to use extraordinarily cheesy pick-up lines on others but it only confuses them. Laughs can be heard from whoever is recording.--

Marvelous Magician: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE, SKIMBLE

Marvelous Magician: I feel so betrayed…

PouncePounce: ohohohohoh I got a video of Tugger btw :eyes:

Terrible Bore <3: NO WAY

Terrible Bore <3: I COULDVE SWORE MUNK HID YOUR PHONE

PouncePounce: :)))))

PouncePounce: --A video of Tugger with his head held high, trying to skate around rather “posh”. He bumps into his teammates several times and ends up falling more than once. Pouncival can be heard in hysterics behind the camera and the video ends with a furious looking Munkustrap skating right towards the camera.--

Bomba: WOW???? I mean. At least he tried

Marvelous Magician: that’s actually pretty cute jkfdsjkd

Terrible Bore <3: >:( no it’s not

Marvelous Magician: c’mooon I know you think the video of me is cute~

Tumbling Brutes: ewwwww they’re being cute again

Marvelous Magician: Hey Brutes. Check your dms :)

Tumbling Brutes: ???

Tumbling Brutes: >:0 RUDE

Tumbling Brutes: IT WAS JUST A PIC OF HIM FLIPPING OFF THE CAMERA

An Actual Goddess: Wouldn’t expect anything less from Misto, lol

Bomba: round 2 of truth or dare this weekend? :eyes: i’ll buy pizza

_ Everybody is typing... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell with me about gay cats on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice!


End file.
